historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Hood
Robin of Locksley (1158-), better known as Robin Hood, was a noble of the Kingdom of England who later became the leader of the "Merry Men", a group of bandits from Sherwood Forest that fought against George, Sheriff of Nottingham, who attempted to take over England while King Richard the Lionheart was gone. The son of lord Brian of Locksley, he hated his father and had a bad mind before he embarked on the Third Crusade, but when he returned home in 1194, his father was dead and Robin had changed. He lost his lands to the sheriff, so he fought against the sheriff alongside his bandits and slew him, allowing for King Richard to keep his throne. Biography Robin of Locksley was the son of Lord Brian of Locksley. At the age of twelve, he lost his mother, and his father turned to a peasant woman to keep him comfort. Robin believed that this woman had replaced his mother, and he hated his father, forcing him to leave the woman and her newborn son, Will Scarlet. Robin was seen as a bully and a spoiled rich kid at the time, and in 1189 he left on the Third Crusade with King Richard the Lionheart and several other English nobles. Many of the English nobles never returned home, and Robin and his friend Peter Dubois were both captured by the Ayyubid Caliphate. In 1194, two years after the end of the crusade, Robin and Peter broke out of the prison in Jerusalem with the help of Moor Azeem Edin Bashir al-Bakir, but Peter was mortally wounded. He gave Robin a ring and made him swear to protect his sister Marian Dubois, and Robin and Azeem (who had sworn to serve Robin until his debt to him was repaid) returned to England. However, George, Sheriff of Nottingham was plotting to take control of England for himself while King Richard was returning home, and he gathered several of Richard's enemies in a plot to take the throne for his family. Lord Brian refused to abandon his lord, so the Sheriff of Nottingham had him killed and labeled as a "devil worshipper". Robin and Azeem had a brief confrontation with the sheriff's men under Guy of Gisbourne upon their return, and Robin killed all of the sheriff's men and told Guy to warn the sheriff. Robin found out of his father's death, and he also found out that Maid Marian was upset about him, as she remembered him being a bully who burnt her hair when they were younger. Robin and Azeem were forced to flee, as Guy wanted revenge, and they entered Sherwood Forest. There, they were ambushed by Will Scarlet, John Little, and their "Merry Men", who demanded a toll to cross the river. Robin defeated John in a fight and was allowed to pass, and Robin and Azeem spent the night with the bandits. Robin later told them that he was going to lead them against the sheriff, as the sheriff flushed their families from their homes due to Robin being associated with them. Robin had them build swords, bows, arrows, and organize into an army, and the farmers ambushed convoys and troops. Soon, Maid Marian began to sympathize with Robin after finding out that he gave the money to the poor rather than keeping it. He had Marian send a letter to Richard and ask him for help, but Marian was captured by the sheriff while the sheriff hired an army of Celts to burn down the Merry Men's encampment. Robin was feared dead while only a few of his men escaped, with ten of them being held at Nottingham Castle. Robin found out from Will Scarlet that they were to be hanged on the same day as the sheriff's marriage to Marian, which the sheriff hoped would allow him to produce an heir to the throne. Hoping to get his love back and free his friends, Robin and his companions Azeem, John Little, Will Scarlet, David of Doncaster, Friar Tuck, and Fanny Little headed to the castle and ambushed the hangings, freeing all of the prisoners and inciting the townspeople to rebel against the sheriff. While they fought the sheriff's men, Robin headed to free Marian, and he dueled the Sheriff at his tower while Friar Tuck killed the Bishop of Hereford and Mortianna was killed by Azeem. Robin killed the Sheriff by stabbing him in the heart with a dagger, and he freed Marian, marrying her a few days later. King Richard and the Merry Men were present at the wedding, with Richard giving his blessing for the marriage. Robin was thanked for his deeds, as he had helped the king return to power and ended the sheriff and his plot. Category:1158 births Category:Merry Men Category:English Category:Catholics Category:Nobles Category:English nobles Category:People from Nottinghamshire Category:Brigands